The Ten Sabers of Aruned
According to Heil mythology, their warrior-god Aruned was once a mortal Heil who led a campaign against a dynastic sect of Heil warlords and won, establishing the Clan system and placing himself at the peak as the first Hierarch of Clan Mitragan. In this same tale, Aruned forged ten sabers and gave them to his ten most trusted Generals before he died, thus creating the first ten Hierarchs of Clan Mitragan. These ten sabers had unsual abilities, making their wielders as strong as any ten Heil, and were widely sought after for thousands of years. Over time, the locations of these blades were lost. One by one, Aruned's great sabers vanished into the mists of time. The final sword was lost before the Heil reached the stars for the second time, after losing their battle with the enigmatic and powerful Gatekeepers. The ten swords forged by Aruned are: Nul-Kakal Meaning'' First Sun'', Nul-Kakal is the only saber to have been recovered, and was located in a Mitragan armory until Nyylu retrieved it for a battle with Edge. Edge defeated her and took Nul-Kakal for himself, and keeps it in his personal armory. Heg-Dirar A sword whose name translates into Second Heart. It was lost during the civil war which divided Clan Mitragan and Clan Engodor and was the first sword to go missing. Let-Ritlar Meaning Third Life, this blade was gifted as a diplomatic present to Clan Bytkam. Their tapestries and carvings depict the blade up until approximately 50,000 years ago. At this point, Clan Bytkam was embroiled in a civil war, and the sword vanished from their palace. Kab-Lisym Literally meaning Fourth Stone, this sword was supposedly the largest and heaviest of the ten legendary sabers. The last known wielder was a Heil named Dekaan'Morat kan Gelmond, ''who carried it with him on peaceful journeys as he and his followers established Clan Gelmond. Rof-Vanari ''Fifth Frost. This blade was lost during the battle with the Gatekeepers, and is the only one with any chance of actually being destroyed, although the Heil doubt this. Gut-Dikad A blade whose name means Sixth Wind. The symbol of Clan Laqian is still derived from the shape of this weapon, as is the layout of their Province. However, although their Clan possessed it at the time of their founding, no member of Clan Laqian knows anything about the sword or its whereabouts. It is later revealed in "The Four Trials" ''that this is the ion saber carried by Sir Retal. Ral-Tokrat Translated, this blade's name means ''Seventh Moon. ''It was siezed by Clan Illyich for study, but the group sent to retrieve it never reported back to the Illyich Province with their prize. It is assumed that they perished in the deserts of Sovereign. Nif-Aana Meaning ''Eighth Void, this was the final blade to vanish from history - fading out of records approximately 35,000 years ago. Its last reported location was near the mountain known as the Shear. Many would-be fame hunters have sought the weapon, but none have succeeded and many have perished. Ser-Rovera A blade whose name means Ninth Fire. It was retrieved from the corpse of a Mitragan General by a merchant from Clan Vorken. After being sold numerous times, it was eventually misplaced or lost. Nem-Badot Literally, this sword's name means Zero Mercy. Legend claims it was the sword gifted to the son of Aruned and the First Hierarch, but its current location or the date it went missing are unknown.